scpstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bullet Francisco
Yes Ok Could you work on the chat policy a little, Pac wanted me to add one so I copy-pasted the SNN one. SCP Studios Wiki:Chat Policy - Charlie 18:24, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm there. I said we will do it later before I left Bullet, my Chat window keeps glitching by not showing off after I hide it. Pacmansonic138 02:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't trying to diss you, but I didn't think it was fair you didn't allow videos below 480p, since some 360p and 240p videos are good quality, and you never gave reasons why to oppose Rugrats, Invader Zim, or Ren & Stimpy. Pacmansonic138 02:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Why didn't you say thaton Chat when you said you were opposing. Pacmansonic138 02:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,' FOR the OTHER shows', not for the ones I listed '. Pacmansonic138 02:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Bullet-san, I need you on chat. Chat. Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's the memo: get on chat maybe? XP About that userpage thingy from a few months ago You know you can make it now and I will put it '''here '''until my block end. Ok. I will be waiting here. Just tell me when your done. >_< Sorry if I'm bothering you on this fine'' day, but are you done/started with that userpage thing? Apologies, please take your time then. I got it from a tutorial on Community Central. And I'm guessing that tommorow is now today. Here are the sections *1 SonicDude Leave a Sign *2 RANDOM Userboxes *3 Active Notices *4 Awards and Status and LULZ! **4.1 AWARDS **4.2 Status of SonicDude's Page *5 Talkbubble/Signs *6 W.C.O. *7 Awesome Quotes *8 Vandal Detector *9 Image Spotlight *10 Relationships with the users **10.1 STATUS *11 Notes And the main color is blue and white and black, a mix of DF's former userpage and Fly's current userpage . Shade is blue. #0000FF XP. Da userpage. '''THANK YOU BULLET-SAN Well you know me. XP XP XP. [[User:SonicTheHedgehogDude|'SonicTheHedgehogDude']][[User talk:SonicTheHedgehogDude|'Hedgehog Reborn' ]] 22:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Erm, I just made the font family to Trebuchet MS [[User:SonicTheHedgehogDude|'SonicTheHedgehogDude']][[User talk:SonicTheHedgehogDude|'Hedgehog Reborn' ]] 22:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC). What "blinking" effect???? I'm not seeing it blink. Ok, I think I found it and I removed it. Press CTRL-F4 to refresh the cache and try now if it stops. And one thing... You... : are... :: going... :::: to... ::::: the... :::::: end... ::::::: of... :::::::: the... ::::::::: side... ...On my talkpage. :B Hey-o. I'm gonna broadcast this Saturday and I need a MLP:FiM episode please. Kyle, Dude/RR needs you on chat. The Shadow Of Darkness 03:32, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Mane 6 Kyle, I don't want to be a part of Mane 6. I want to start my own block. [[User:Willaca|'Go Here If I'm on SCP or RSW']] 08:22, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I know it's a little late to say this, but thank you very much for making me a chat moderator on this wiki. I'd like to make more edits to SCP's mainspace, because it feels bad coming here all the time only to use the chat feature. But you can trust me; I'll make sure nothing wrong happens in there. Anyway, how are you these days? The Reflex (talk) 12:07, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Please respond to my message at Knux Wiki.